A Dursley Comes to Hogwarts
by nhmamabear
Summary: There is one family that is always typical "muggle," the Dursleys. When Dudley marries the tall and thin Liza, the world turns upside down. Little did Dudley know that unique gene that Harry carries can be passed down to the next generation. Dudley's eldest, Angelica is heading to Hogwarts! ** I do not own any of these characters / First fanfic, so be nice! & leave comments!
1. Chapter 1

As the train blew its final warning, a great commotion erupted from the entrance to Platform 9 ¾. Harry turned to see the cause and was halted by the sight of his very round and very muggle cousin, Dudley, hurrying along his oldest daughter, Angelica. A few steps behind, in her usual calm manner stood Liza, Dudley's wife.

"Merlin's beard, what is …" began Harry, yet he could not find the words to finish. He could find no rational reason why he would be seeing Dudley. Dudley was a salesman for some Muggle plumbing company where his father managed and Liza worked as a nurse at a Muggle school. This was his world, the magical world; Muggles were not a part of this world. Yet, this could only mean one thing, the gene that Harry's mother had, and the one that made Lily a witch, was still running through the family tree. And why not? Petunia, Dudley's mother, was Harry's biological aunt, which meant that she carried some of the same genes as her sister, Lily. Harry burst out laughing at the thought of his Uncle Vernon being told that his eldest granddaughter was in fact a witch.

Ginny was waving to her boys, James and Albus, who had just found a compartment on the train when she heard Harry's outburst. Turning to see the cause of his laughter, she spotted young Angelica looking scared and being dragged along by her overly aggressive father. Realizing that Harry would be of no help, she rushed to Dudley to help get Angelica on the train. Yet, not before throwing a look to Harry letting him know he that she was brasssed off at him.

The recognition in young Angelica's eyes was almost immediate and she welcomed the friendly face of her aunt. Ginny grabbed her hand and helped her to the doors closest the compartment which James and Albus were seated. Ginny bent down to whisper in Angelica's ear, "You better hurry sweetheart. Your cousins are right at the first compartment to the right. Make sure they are nice to you or tell them I'll send them a howler." Straightening up, Ginny added, "Now have a wonderful term and we'll send lots of owls!" Turning to give her parents a final wave; Angelica made her way to the compartment.

Ginny walked back toward Harry to give him a piece of her mind. "What is wrong with you?" she exasperates over his behavior. "Didn't you see that she was scared to death? I wonder if Dudley had ever told her that this was a possibility," pondered Ginny aloud.

Harry pointed toward the crowd as a very portly man attempts to squeeze through the crowd followed by his very tall and thin wife. "I guess we are about to find out, aren't we?" he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile….

Angelica opens the door to the compartment to find Albus and James wrestling each other only to stop dead when they see her. Rose, who was busy with her nose stuck in a book, did not even acknowledge the new visitor. Shayne, a very freckly Irish boy, was sitting across from Rose, egging on the boys.

"Hey, what's the deal? James, you had him!" Shayne razzed the boys to keep going. Turning to look at the new person he asks, "Who are you?"

"My name is Angelica… Angelica Dursley," she meekly replies.

James gets off his brother and stands, "Dragons balls! How did you get here?"

Without even looking up from her book, Rose replies in an authoritative tone "James, I'm warning you. You had better watch your language or I'll tell your mother."

"Oh, bugger off, Rose! You don't get it, this is my cousin… my_ muggle_ cousin, Angelica," James explains with a strong emphasis on the _muggle_. "Don't you remember all the stories with my dad growing up in the muggle world with his uncle and cousin? She's from that family!" he shouts.

"I don't care if she is part Tree-Elf, there is no reason for you to be so rude," Rose chastised.

Poor Angelica is mortified and starts to turn around to leave when Rose sets aside her book and calls to her. "Don't leave! He has always been such a prat! Come in. Here," Rose moves her books aside to make room on the seat, "sit here. And don't let those two bother you, they are always like that… boys!" she says in frustration.

Angelica barely has time to get situated before James jumps at her. Still fagged by Rose's bashing, he begins, "Well, why are you here? Since when does Hogwarts let _muggles_ attend?"

Rose looks at James as if he is completely bonkers, "I swear Uncle Harry must have dropped you on your head when you were a baby. _Of course_ she is not a muggle, just muggle-born, _like my mother_." This quickly shut James up as he knew better than to ever criticize his Aunt Hermione. She was one of the smartest witches that he had ever met and he secretly feared that some of the stories that his father had told him of the spells she had cast might actually be true. Rose turned to Angelica and informed, "Although some muggles may know of Hogwarts existence, there is a spell cast on it that makes the location un-plottable and impossible for a muggle to cross onto the grounds. You and James share the same bloodline through your father, so it is only logical that Uncle Harry is not the only family member to receive that unique gene."

"Oh stuff yourselves," James replies,then grabs Shayne by the arm, "Let's get away from this barmy group. I think there's some fourth year girls a few cars up."

They rudely leave the compartment.

Albus, quiet as usual, is sitting on the edge of his seat, waiting to hear more. He has always liked his muggle cousins, Angelica and her little sister, Hazel. He only wished he had the nerve to stand up to his brother.

Meekly, Albus joined the conversation, "I'm glad you're here, Angelica."


	3. Chapter 3

Angelica turns to Rose, "What's a Howler?"

"Who told you about Howlers? They're horrible!" exclaimed Albus. "Grandma got real mad at Uncle George one time and while we were visiting, he got one," he continued," It was so loud that I could hear ringing in my ears for over an hour!"

Suppressing a laugh, Rose answered Angelica. "A Howler is a type of letter that you can send to someone, but it's magical. Unlike the muggle post, these are jinxed. When they open, the sender's voice is recorded and, well, let's just say that anyone within earshot can hear why you are in trouble. Why do you ask?"

"Aunt Ginny said to tell the boys that if they weren't nice to me that she was going to send them a Howler," quickly turning to Albus who had shrunk back in his seat, "You don't have to worry though. I would never tell on you or James. I'm just glad that I found someone who is nice to me."

Rose and Angelica sit back and try to find something to occupy their time for the trip. Rose picks back up her book and begins reading what Albus sees is "The Second Great Wizarding War." Angelica sits looking out the window as the train travels through the countryside.

Albus couldn't take it any longer and almost burst out with excitement to find out how Angelica came to be on the train, "How did you know? Why didn't you ever tell me when we visited? What did your parents say?"

Angelica just sat staring at the poor boy until he finally stopped babbling enough for her to get a word in, "Wow, Al, you don't talk very much, but when you get started there is no stopping." She sat forward to tell her tale, "Mum and I had known there was something different about me for some time now, but we were afraid to tell father."

Albus considered this, "I can only imagine what your grandpa will do when he finds out!"

"Well, that is going to be tricky. So far he believes that I am at a boarding school in Scotland… so, in a way, we aren't really lying," Angelica responded. "But when the letter came at the end of July, father couldn't deny it any longer. And you aren't going to believe this!"

"What? Don't make me guess, I'm no good at guessing!" Albus responded anxiously waiting to hear.

"When Mum and I sat down to tell Father, she kind of brought out this," Angelica pulls her wand out of her bag, "Father nearly fainted when she told him that she is a witch! Could you imagine?"

"Wow! I don't believe it, Aunt Liza a witch. I wonder why she never told your pop about it." Albus contemplated.

"Well, when Mum was younger, there was an accident in her home and her sister cast a spell on one of her friends that wasn't a witch. It was real bad." Angelica quietly told Albus. "The poor girl got real sick and ended up dying. The doctors never figured out what had happened, but Mum knew, she had seen her sister do it."

"What did your aunt do to the muggle? Did she get caught?" asked Albus.

"No, Aunt Bea said that her friend had taken some kind of pills, and everyone believed her. Mum never told anyone, she was afraid that Aunt Bea would come after her," she confessed. "Aunt Bea was a beastly type. Mum said she was always hanging around with bad people. They would practice dark wizardry and Mum's family became real scared of Bea."

"You still haven't explained why she never told your pop about being a witch," Albus impatiently pushed.

By this time, Rose had bored with listening to the other two going back and forth. She set down her book, cleared her throat and added, "Isn't it obvious? Angelica's Aunt Bea was a Death Eater." Then picking back up her book, Rose noisily turned the page and went back to her reading.

Albus was stunned at Rose's revelation and could do nothing but stare at Angelica. Could it be true? Could Albus' own cousin be related to Death Eaters? Would they try to come back and take revenge on the Potter family? Albus considered all the possibilities as the scenery rolled on.

Suddenly, the door to the car flew open and there stood Scorpius Malfoy, the son of Draco Malfoy, a former Death Eater along with two other boys that Albus had never seen. Scorpius stood there and glared at the three in the car. "Well, well, who do we have here?" he snidely pondered to his mates.

Is it possible… Do Death Eaters still exist?


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile… on Platform 9 ¾

Ginny turned to see Dudley and Liza making their way towards them. She turns to Harry and in exasperation begins, "Please be civil. You know we don't see them but during the holidays, and _try_ to not poke fun about Angelica."

Suppressing his grin, Harry steps over to meet up with his cousin. "Big D, how nice to see you here," he greets and puts out his hand.

Dudley reached out his chubby hand to shake Harry's. "Harry, Ginny, good to see you," he nervously responded. Then turning to Harry, he added "Is there somewhere that we can go and chat, Mate?"

Harry piped up, "Of course, Lily is visiting with her grandparents, so we don't need to hurry. How about we head back over to King's Cross and find a tea room?"

"Sounds great," answered Dudley as he breathed a sigh of relief.

Harry and Ginny headed back toward the entrance to Platform 9 ¾ followed by Dudley and Liza. Ginny held onto Harry's arm tightly as they passed through the seemingly brick wall. As Harry looked at his wife, he noticed a look that he knew all too well, a look of great concern. He realized that Ginny must have been sensing something that he did not yet see. He wondered if there was more to Liza's calm demeanor than her normal unruffled appearance, and if there was something in that calm that should be making him worry. Realizing that there was nothing he could do at that very moment, he patted Ginny's hand and gave her his best wink and smile.

Ginny smiled up at her husband. She had known from the moment that she met Liza that there was something hidden in her past, she understood how that felt. Ginny didn't talk about the time she spent in the _Chamber of Secrets_; she did not want people to know the horrible things that she did even knowing that she could not control them. She never pushed the subject with Liza; she let it alone. If Liza did not want to talk about her past, then who was Ginny to push that?

Harry spotted a _Drink, Shop & Go_ a little ways down off the station platform. He motioned to Dudley as they waded through the crowd of muggles heading to their morning train. They entered and were glad to find a small seating area in the back that had just enough room for the four of them and they could find some privacy.

Harry took off his coat and sat it on the back of his chair. He turned to Ginny and asked, "Would you like me to get you a cup of tea?"

Ginny smiled at her husband knowing that he would know exactly how she took her tea. "Yes, love, that would be perfect," she gingerly answered.

Liza, knowing that Dudley would not want to be outdone by his cousin asked, "Honey, would you mind getting me one as well? You know how I like it, just a dab of cream."

Dudley, who was uncomfortable with the situation as it was, stared in awe at his wife until Harry elbowed him to come along. Walking over to the counter, Dudley wanted to ease the tension a bit between the cousins so he tried to lighten the mood a bit. "So, have you been following the Southern League this season? Those Palton Rover blokes look like they have a chance at the champions this year" he prattled on.

With a bit of a laugh, Harry responded, "Dudley, I have not watched a muggle football match in almost twenty years. What are you prattling on about?"

Dudley fumbled with his words, "What am I supposed to say, mate? I'm just trying to find some normal ground for us."

"Well, let's just get the ladies their tea and we can sit down. We will talk when we get done," pausing to look around, he adds, "Look, you're scaring the other customers." A man with a funny little hat huffed when he overheard their odd conversation. "We don't want people to think we're bonkers now, do we?"

Dudley laughed; almost a bit too loud then stepped up to the counter to make his order. Harry followed and when the orders were up, they came back to sit with the ladies.


	5. Chapter 5

When returning to the seating area, Harry and Dudley found the ladies deep in conversation. Harry looked over at Ginny with concern at the seriousness of the two. He cleared his throat and they turned towards him. Both Liza and Ginny smiled, almost automatically, at their husbands and thanked them as they took their tea. The cousins sat opposite each other.

Not wanting to keep the tension any longer, Liza bursts out to Harry, "Harry, I'm a witch." Before letting the news sink in, she adds, "I'm so sorry that I never told you. I never let Duds know until this past summer. I had to tell him about the girls." She looks over at him apologetically, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"Girls? You mean Hazel is showing signs as well?" Ginny interrupted.

"Oh yes, she was actually showing signs well before Angelica. Luckily Dudley here was usually at work when it happened," Liza explained as she took to holding her husband's hand. "See, there is a lot more to it than just me being a witch though. My family, my _Wizarding_ family I mean, is or maybe I should say are, not the nicest bunch," Liza kept losing her train of thought.

Dudley, who was sitting trying to read both Ginny and Harry's faces, decided it was time to chime in. He added, "You see, Liza has not seen her family, well since 1998."

Ginny, who had put most of the pieces together while Harry was getting her tea was waiting for Harry to put those pieces together as well. She realized this was going to be hard for him to hear, to bring back his past, but she knew he was also one of the strongest people she has ever known. She reached over and held onto Harry's hand, giving it just the slightest of squeezes.

That was all it took, the mention of the year 1998 and Ginny's little tug to bring back the memories. The fighting, the needless death, his almost dying by a curse that he had intended to kill him, all these memories came crashing to the front of Harry's mind. He needed to think, he needed to make sense of this. How could his cousin, a muggle, be talking about the year of the Second Wizarding War? It was almost too much, but then, it made sense at the same time. Why wouldn't this horror, this nightmare that finally receded after him and Ginny married return? He had the past fifteen years of more happiness and love than any man could ever want. Was that why?

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I should have told you years ago, back when Dudley first shared some of your history with me. See, I knew your history as well as Duds here, but maybe a bit more. I was attending Beauxbatons Academy in 1998. I was a few years behind Fleur, your sister in law," Liza confessed.

Harry stared intently at Liza, trying to understand what would make her hide her origin and her abilities from them for so long. He finally blurted out, "I don't understand, Liza. Why did you keep this secret for so long? Why did you choose to live as a muggle all this time?"

"It is my family. It's so hard to explain. Please understand, I am not like her, I never was. My sister is not like most. She is," she pauses trying to find just the right way to explain it all. "I guess she was and still is a Death Eaters," she admitted.

Ginny broke in, "Death Eaters no longer exist. The ministry has identified everyone that was part of the fighting at Hogwarts. Most were sent to Azkaban. The ones who were found to have been under the confungus charm have been treated and are no longer a threat. There are no Death Eaters!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Wait, just listen, please. What Liza is trying to tell you, is that they are still out there," Dudley tried to help. "Liza, tell him, tell him how they all weren't there."

Liza looked over at her husband. As much of a wanker he could be most of the time, he was standing completely in her corner today and for that, she loved every plump, muggle bit of him. She went on, "Back in 98, there was another group of "_His"_ followers. Do you remember when _"He"_ would disappear for days at a time and it was believed that _"He"_ was searching for something? That was when he gathered more followers outside of London. But when _"He"_ called to them from Hogwarts to fight that first night, most of them did not go. They were afraid of the opposition. They knew they would lose."

Liza took a moment for the news to sink in. She knew this was going to be hard on Harry to hear. She had heard all of the stories, how he had lost so many friends in the war and the fights leading up to it. She knew that Ginny had lost a brother, that they had both lost classmates and she knew that they could turn their backs on her. Why wouldn't they, her sister being a Death Eater, the most vile evil witches and wizards in the world. Looking up to meet Harry's gaze, she knew she had to go on. She had to tell him the worst of it all.

"Shortly before Angelica received her letter from Hogwarts, I received some post myself," Liza replied. "It was from my sister. I guess she always knew where I was, I had just hoped that she would leave me alone. But, you see, my sister, Beatrice, well, she has taken over the order. They have renamed themselves since "_He" _was killed, they are now calling themselves, "The Order of the Dark Mark," and they are recruiting."

"If you haven't spoken to your sister in decades, then, why did she decide to reach out now? What has changed?" Ginny asked, even though she believed she already knew. She only hoped that she was wrong.

Liza swallowed hard, looked at her husband for support, and then added, "They want Hazel. Bea must have been watching or she had spies or something because somehow she found out that Hazel was showing powers at a very young age. We need your help," she pleaded. Looking to Dudley, she resumed, "Hazel is powerful. Between my family and yours, I fear that she will be more powerful than any witch or wizard alive. And if they get their hands on her," she pauses knowing that she could not finish her sentence she begged, "I'm afraid. Will you please help?"

And so, Harry was pulled back into the world of Good versus Evil. He only feared that maybe he had pushed his luck for the very last time and this time it would not turn out quite the same. He took a deep breath, still holding Ginny's hand and replied, "Of course we will. We are your family and no one is going to take my niece."


End file.
